the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Luan's Dinner Date
Luan's Dinner Date is the second episode of The Marvelous Adventures Of Luan Loud's first season. Plot Luan has a dinner date with her secret admirer. Overview The scene opens at Royal Woods High School, where Luan is walking down the hall with two of her friends whilst talking and telling jokes with them. They approach Luan's decorated locker and she tells her friends to give her a second while she opens it. The locker pops open and a bunch of cards in envelopes flutter out. The two friends are confused, but Luan assures them that it is normal that she gets fan mail in her school locker, due to her popularity on her "Luan out Loud" site. She opens some letters to show them and reads them off. However, the third letter she opens is mysteriously different. It is written on rose-print paper and smells faintly of fancy cologne. Luan urges her friends to listen carefully to the strange card. It reads: "Dearest Luan, I have watched you from afar (and on the internet) and I've been charmed by your delightful humor. I finally have the confidence to write this, so don't treat this like any old letter. I want to say that, ever since I've heard you perform in the talent show last year, I've had a massive crush on you. Can we meet at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet on February 28th at 5:00? Consider this our first date. Sincerely, Your Secret Admirer" The two friends get really excited. They tell Luan the great news: she has a boyfriend. However, Luan is not as excited as her two friends. She's not sure is she wants to get into such a relationship with someone she doesn't even know. Her friends tell her that she has to go out with her secret admirer or he will be very upset. Time skips to the end of the school day. Luan and Luna are walking home. Luan shows her sister the letter and says that she is very confused about what to do. Luna suggests that she should try to let her admirer down easily, so he is not upset. They enter the house to find that Lori and Leni are already home. Lori wonders why Luan is upset and her sister says that she has a boyfriend. The two older sisters ask why this is a bad thing and begin to talk about all the fun things their sister can do with her boyfriend, which results in her running away to her bedroom with tears. For the next few days, Luan's locker begins to receive more letters from the admirer, one being a confirmation of a table reservation. After doing her homework after school, Luan considers writing a letter back to her admirer. However, her thoughts about the boy prevent her from getting very far. She talks again with Luna, who states that it is already too late to write, as her date is tonight. She notices that it is 4:00 on February 28th and rushes to her closet and puts on a silky yellow dress with a pink rose pin. Luna informs her that she can simply stay home instead of going on the date, but Luan says that she has made up her mind and will go to the restaurant to see her admirer. Luan is dropped off at Jean Juan's and asks to go to table six, the table that the boy had reserved. She takes her seat to find an orange-haired teen with glasses, who promptly blushes at seeing Luan. Luan greets him and he introduces himself as Jamie. Jamie passes a paper booklet to Luan, saying he thinks she'll like it and, if not, it would be embarrassing. She flips through Jamie's book, which is a charming story about him and Luan. There is a hint of suspense on one of the later pages. Luan turns the page, only to have a small amount of confetti sprayed at her. Luan laughs, saying that Jamie's prank was successful and she enjoys how funny he is. They begin a heated conversation as they eat their food. At the end of the date, Luan says that she wants to go on another date with Jamie in the future. They exchange phone numbers and Luan kisses Jamie on the cheek as she leaves to go home. Category:Episodes